Monsters of the Sand
by FaolinHayashi
Summary: Fenix wasn't your average Suna nin. She has Kitsune blood in her. She's a Hanyo, and little Fenix seems to be getting more, and more attention. [Pairings: GaaraxOC , ZetsuxOC, Small KibaxOC, one sided SasukexOC, one sided MadaraxOC] {Story was written 4-5 years ago, decided to upload. Worth a read :3} RR, FLAMES ACCEPTED. Cover by Me (used a base art to create)
1. Chapter 1

_So i've had this story on my computer for like... 4 or 5 years now... I wrote it on my way to California, and a little bit while there. I had to re-write some, as it got a taaad corrupted. but hey, might as well upload it, and if people like it i'll think about finishing it... Speaking of finishing, i have a couple of stories to finish._

_1. I may not finish "Remembering Myself" i wrote it a long time ago and rereading it i need a LOT of rework on it x.x #ggBaddies  
2. I will continue to rewrite "Circle me Nebula" and possibly rename it */badatnamingomfg* also i lost A LOT of chapters i had saved and it caused me to sob.  
3. I might also be coming out with a new story after this. one i wrote waaay back then about Deidara's daughter. ((yeah i know he'd have to be pretty young ))  
4. None of my Assassins Creed stories will be finished, they've been dropped. but i may take a look at them... I dunno.  
5. Enjoy the story please? :3_

Wind Country. The hottest, driest and windiest places in the elemental countries… But to the ninja's that live there in Suna its home sweet home… Our story takes place in this certain area. Our story is about a young girl who helped not only helped a boy who thought he was a nothing but a killing machine, but also showed a man who thought he was nothing that everyone, has a chance at love. This is the story about Fenix Leingod, Ninja of Suna.

On the warm night in Suna a woman by the name of Mira was in labor. Near the same time the Kazekage's wife was in labor with their third child, the child with the Shukaku. Mira hissed in pain as another contraction hit and bit her lip until it bled.

Her husband stood outside pacing he ran a hand through his Dishwater blond hair when he heard his wife cry out in pain and then the sound of a child crying it's wails were a little loud and Kouga Leingod rushed in to see the medic Nin shaking.

He went over and looked at the child it didn't have human ears, but small little red-orange fox ears and a full head of red-orange hair with streaks of dishwater blond. It had whisker-like markings on its face and its nails were shaped into claws.

"W-what is it? How's my wife?" The medic Nin stopped shaking and handed the child over its ears twitched and it stopped crying and opened its eyes slowly its eyes were a forest green like his wife with small flecks of Gold in them. The main medic came over and moved the blanket enough for him to see the child was a girl and had a small, fluffy fox tail. That was the same color as her ears and with white on the tips.

"First it's a girl… and I don't know how but it has Fox-like appendages and claws, secondly your wife is… Your wife is dead. The birth took a toll to her and we weren't able to save her. Leingod-San what will you name the child?" The Medic Nin took the child and gave her to a nurse to clean while he held out papers for Kouga to sign.

"Fenix…"

"Excuse me?"

"Mira always wanted a girl named Fenix, even if it is a monster…" he glared at the child like it would strike him at any second and kill him dead. He then wrote the name on paper. Fenix Leingod… This moment of spite that he felt towards the child only grew with the years because she reminded him of his dead wife.

* * *

-Several Years Later...-

"GET BACK HERE DEMON!" the young girl laid her fox ears back as her tail swished behind her as she ran through the streets of Suna she passes buildings running at faster speeds than the angry ninja's behind her all she did was play with one of the ninja's daughters testing out her newfound ability, Control of Manipulation and growing of plants, to make a small gift for the brown haired girl. When her Father found her playing with her he kicked Fenix in the side and took the gift, a small white and blue rose, and crushed it into nothing.

She ran into an alleyway and hid slowing her breathing as she watched them go past she sniffed and gently touched her side wound it was a chakra filled kick which would end up probably a broken bone. But surprisingly she healed faster than the average child so she was usually fine. She walked out of the alley holding her left ribs and she walked to the playground she saw a small boy with a teddy bear sitting on the swings alone. No one was near him. She walked over to him wincing as she breathed she sat down on the swing next to him.

He glanced over and sand swirled around him, her tail twitched and she pressed her ears back. And lowered her Forest green eyes the gold flecks glinting like sparks from a fire. The sand stopped swirling. And the boy looked ahead. His hair wasn't just red. It was blood red, he had dark circles around his eyes.

"Hi." She said timidly the boy looked back at her and his teal eyes stared at her own. "My name is Fenix. What's yours, Ne?"

"Gaara…" he said slowly as if waiting for her to attack.

"Do you want to play Gaara-San, Ne?"

"P-play?" he asked his eyes widened in shock while he comprehended the words.

"Yeah! No one else plays with me… and no one plays with you… So let's play together, Ne!"

"Why would you play with me? I could kill you."

"So? If you kill me my father wouldn't care, Ne." she looked down and pulled a small seed from her pocket adding her powers she let it grow into a Yellow Daffodil. "Here, Ne, It means hope…

He looked at the flower and took it out of her hand the sand around him swirled and gently touched her cheek. "Thank you… But, Why?"

"Because we are both alone, and it hurts to be alone, Ne, well I better goes before they find me… Bai, Bai now, Ne!" She stood up bowed to him and then ran off out of the park waving to him before the same words we're yelled at her.

"There she is! Let's get the little Demons!" She flinched and turned to run jumping on the wall of the playground being followed by civilians and Ninja's only 6 chased her but they had weapons and this time she might not live this one out.

"Leave me alone, Ne!" she ran faster when something wrapped around her legs and pulled her off of the wall she hit the ground harshly and hissed when she hit her left side she looked down and saw it was a wire trap… she pulled out some seeds and made birds of paradise that animated into real flying flowers to buy her some time to get the wire off when she did only to be grabbed by one of the Ninja's.

"Her ears would make a nice evil ward…" he growled and pulled out a kunai and pressed them to her ears slowly dragging it along one of the furry ears causing some blood to trickle.

"S-stop, Ne, Don't!" Suddenly sand pulled her away from the men. They shivered and saw that Gaara had her now. "Gaara-San, Ne!" she cried out in joy and caressed some of the sand with her hand and her tail wagged happily feeling the tissue of her ear starting to mend. He put her down and stared at the blood. An inhuman growl erupted from him.

"You. Hurt. Her." Sand gathered around them encasing their bodies and he raised his fist and clenched it the sand compacted and blood spurt through showering the area. Fenix's eyes widened as a sand umbrella covered them from the blood.

"Gaara-San…" She hugged his neck and he stiffened the sand around his feet moved. "Arigatou Gozaimasu, Ne." she said and let go she smiled and noticed the flower she made him was still in his hand. "You're my friend now right, Ne?"

"…" he remained silent but slightly nodded she hugged him again and he wondered why Shukaku wasn't protecting him from the contact.

"Gaara-San I have to go home now before… _Father_ finds out I'm missing…" she said the word Father with such spite her tail bristled she bowed to Gaara and waved as she ran to her home. She jumped on the rooftops and saw her home from where she was. It wasn't that far but if she didn't hurry her father would be home before her and most likely beat her for it. She pushed her legs harder and made it in time she quickly started on dinner and it was mid-cooked when he walked in.

"Why is there blood on your ear? And why are your clothes dirty… You went out again… Didn't you?!" he growled at the 10 year old and grabbed the pot she had food in and threw it into the sink he then grabbed her hair and dragged her to her room even though she could walk herself and threw her into her room locking it from the outside she sat on her bed hungry with tears threatening to spill, but this was nothing new...

"Why me?" she hugged her knees letting her tail wrap around her feet and she pressed her ears to her skull and she laid her head on her knees falling asleep in that same position.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Fenix opened her Forest green eyes and let them focus in front of her were actual ninja clothing, brand new… she looked at the door and saw it was still shut but felt a breeze she saw the window open and when she grabbed the clothing some sand came off of it. She shook it loose and noticed it was dirt colored with Light chocolate accents. Her ninja shoes were light chocolate also. She found some bandages and put them on she found a necklace that at the end was a small fox. The fox's colors danced in it like molten lava. She turned it around and on the back it said 'Fen' on it. Her ears twitched when she heard the door unlock she grabbed the last item which was a new Katana and jumped out the window and started running for the academy.

She made it when everyone was going in she thought she saw a flash of red but might have been her imagination. She walked in trying to ignore the stares she got from other children and adults but walked up to the teacher.

"Ano… My father told me I start at the Academy today, Ne…" I looked at him and he smiled… At me he actually smiled.

"Yes, of course. Class…" he waited. "Class." Again he waited the noise not going down. "CLASS SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!" she quickly covered her fox ears whimpering at the sudden loud noise. The class quieted down and looked at their Sensei. "We have a new student today, her name is-"

"Fenix Leingod, Ne." She interrupted him.

"Yes now say hello… And Be. Nice." The students gulped and kept staring at her ears and tail. "Go ahead and sit anywhere you want to Fenix-Chan." She smiled and saw Gaara in the back no one sat near him at all she nodded at the teacher and walked over to sit by Gaara the other students eyes widened in shock and the teacher startled said. "Why don't you sit somewhere else?"

"No. I will stay by Gaara-San because he saved my life the other day, Ne!" She glared at the other students my tail flickering she bared her elongated fangs. "Got a problem, Ne?" The others swallowed and looked back at their sensei. The sensei sighed and started the lesson. She pulled out a seed and Let it grow into a snapdragon.

She whispered some words and the flower took shape into a dragon the bud of the flower as the face, Two large leaves for wings and the stem grew so that there were legs and the main stem was thicker it opened two small eyes and opened its mouth showing there were small sharp thorns for teeth. It flicked its lower stem as a tail and flapped the largest Leaves taking a small flight she grinned at the demon flower she made and watched as Gaara let his sand shape it's self into a small sand dragon that moved with his Chakra it came to life and started to play with the grass dragon.

"Fenix-Chan… Tell us, in simple terms, What Genjutsu is."

"It is an Illusion that harms the person mentally and if it is used well enough may be able to put them in a coma-like state, Ne." She smiled and she suddenly heard a snort in the room she looked over and swiveled her ears.

"Why do you always say 'Ne' after your sentences? You sound so stupid!" She flattened her ears while others started laughing.

"I can't help it, Ne!"

"Ne, Ne, Ne, Ne, Ne! So stupid! And why do you have fox ears and tail… Are you a freak?" he laughed and the class laughed harder. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes when she heard sand move and the laughing stopped. She looked and saw Gaara's sand choking the boy.

"Gaara-San… Don't kill him, Ne… He's not worth it." Her voice was emotionless as tears trailed down her face. She patted her little Snapdragon on the head while the sand dragon flew onto her arm and she started to pet it. Gaara gave a small smile at this before his face went emotionless again.

"Why do you let them live after they insult you?" she internally shivered at his voice… Not out of fear, But out of intimidation and power. She turned and smiled before replying softly.

"Because one day they will be in a situation where they will need my help, Ne, Like just a few moments ago Gaara-San..." She grinned and his eyes softened and the Shukaku growled a little in his mind before going back to sleep. Ever since yesterday the Shukaku had been quiet. It was wonderful…

She smiled at the small dragons and then her concentration broke when the Sensei walked over to her. The grass dragon Shriveled up and died while Gaara in surprise lost the form of the sand dragon. Sensei glared at her and Gaara's sand shifted a little.

"Please, Do the Jutsu I just demonstrated. The Bunshin no Jutsu." She had read about the handsigns for that jutsu so she stood up did the handsigns faster than his eyes could see and called out.

"Bunshin no Jutsu, Ne!" in a poof of smoke there was one person next to her.

"You failed." She grinned at him.

"Are you sure, Ne?" when he turned a clone was sitting behind him waving at him. The sensei grinned and said in a happy tone.

"I think we might have to teach you more advanced Jutsu according to your element. WHICH BY THE WAY! Tomorrow I will bring a special Chakra paper. It will tell you what your chakra element is." He grinned and went back to teaching the main lesson.

When the academy finished for the day Fenix ran over to Gaara outside who was standing near a boy who had a cat-eared hat, and a blond girl. "Gaara-San, May I walk home with you, Ne?" the people standing next to Gaara widened their eyes and looked from her to Gaara before the girl turned to walk away.

"Alright." The girl stopped she probably didn't believe Gaara just said that.

"Gaara-San, Ne, I don't know your full name. Or any of your names!" Gaara did a quick grin then hid it.

"Gaara Subaku."

"Temari Subaku."

"Kankuro Subaku."

"Temari-San, Kankuro-San, I'm Fenix Leingod, Ne, Nice to meetcha!" they nodded in agreement. And she then shivered when she heard a loud yell.

"THING WHERE ARE YOU?!" Fenix whimpered and laid her ears back hiding behind Gaara her tail wrapped around one of her legs. Her Father walked into the area glaring she whined again and whispered.

"No… Don't let him take me, Ne…" her voice shook and she grabbed Gaara's sleeve. Temari noticed Gaara didn't glare at the girl for the contact and decided to step forward.

"Um… Gomennasai but, who are you?" Her Father growled and pointed at Fenix who still hid behind Gaara.

"I'm that Creature's father… Let's go now, demoness." He reached around Gaara for her and grabbed her hair. She cried out and Gaara's sand took action gripping Kouga's arm.

"Let go of her." His voice held venom and one of his eyes bled black.

"H-Hey! Let go! Subaku-Sama Gomennasai just let-AHH!" The sand crushed his arm and Kouga let go of his daughter's hair. Fenix stumbled and Kankuro grabbed her.

"You okay?" She nodded and pulled out a few small seeds they glowed dark purple and turned into stinging nettle wrapping around her Fathers arms. Fenix's forest green eyes Bled crimson and changed into slit pupils. The stinging nettle sunk into his skin turning into permanent attachment. Her eyes changed back and then fluttered shut as she slumped to the ground her tail twitching ever so slightly.

"!" Her Father let out a silent scream as he turned and ran. Fenix breathing slowed and she fell into a sleep. Temari sighed and picked up her sleeping form. Placing her on Kankuro's back.

"Huh? Why on me?" she glared at him and he shut his mouth, holding onto her legs so she wouldn't fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

~*~Two Years Later~*~

Fenix had grown her hair out to her lower back and tied it up high. She, like Gaara, had graduated early but Gaara had grown colder. They were heading out for the Chuunin exams soon.

"Fenix, Oi, Are you finished?" She placed her Katana on, which it went sideways on her back hips so she can pull it out on her right side. With her Kunai pouch on her left leg she placed some exploding tags in it and some wire.

"Yes Baki-Sensei, Ne, I'm ready to go!" Baki smiled and petted one of her ears. Since that incident with her real father the Kazekage had given her to Baki for training but Baki and Fenix had grown to be close, like a family relationship. Temari had become her best friend and had many of the same interests. She often met with Kankuro to train with his puppets and she and Gaara usually just stayed up during the night. She was usually too energetic to sleep; either that or she would fall asleep next to him smiling. She still said 'Ne' at the end or middle of her sentences and she never hid her ears or tail. Proud to be what she is.

"Alright, lets go meet with the others then." He left the room and Fenix followed sniffing the air for Gaara's scent she found him instantly by disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves and sand. She appeared next to Gaara she smiled at him and he just glanced her way a small smile at his lips disappearing as fast as it came. The circles under his eyes looked worse.

"Gaara-Kun, Ne, Shukaku isn't giving you any sleep at all is he?" Gaara just sighed. "Ah… so I was right, Ne?" He glared.

"It is… None of your concern…" He looked away and she frowned at him.

"It is since you are my Friend, Ne!" He looked at her and gave a small slight smile and it quickly disappeared as Temari, Kankuro and Baki-Sensei came over.

"Fenix your Teleportation is getting better." She grinned she had found out that her Element was both Wind and Earth; Which gave her advantages over her one affinity weakness. Earth's weakness was lightning while Lightning's weakness is wind. But her largest weakness was Fire because of her Plants. So when she used her teleportation her affinities showed. A whirlwind with leaves and because of the desert some sand.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Baki-Sensei!" Baki smiled at her and he looked at the others.

"Remember our REAL mission while in Konoha… Understand? Gaara-San, No going out of control. Kankuro, Keep a low profile and do not let them see Crow. Temari, don't let them see your powers. And Fenix… Please… Just try not to make friends." Fenix flattened her ears showing her distress.

"Baki-Senseeeeeei, Ne!"

"No."

"Bu-"

"No."

"Why No-"

"No."

"Come o-"

"Fenix-San I said No." she grumbled after his comment and sighed heading towards the direction of Konoha the others followed. She made sure that her seed pouch was attached tightly. She grinned and rushed ahead running hearing their sighs at her childish act. She laughed and she looked behind to see them running after her. Gaara, due to the fact that he was the slowest with his gourd, made a sand cloud and jumped on it.

"Lazy ass!" she called and he just looked at her and shrugged. They continued running and in a few hours they reached the border of Wind country and Fire country. She grinned it was like the first time she ever came to Fire country on a mission to the Village hidden in the Grass.

_Fenix, age 7, smiled as she skipped through the village hidden in the grass. It was a nice lush village but she saddened when adults glared at her. She stopped at a clearing to a nice field noticing a giant Venus flytrap. She ran over to it noticing that it was a boy in the flytrap._

_"Hi, Ne!" the boy had two skin tones one pure white and one pitch black. His eyes were a golden color and his white side smiled showing a row of sharp teeth._

_"Well hello. __**Go away.**__" She gave a little frown and walked up to him. "Are you not afraid of me? __**That can be arranged if you aren't**__." his black side glared and she smiled and replied._

_"Nope! I think your really cool looking… I'm not the best to see either. Are you alone?" she looked down and noticed that there was a small splint on a little plant she kneeled down at the plant. The mysterious boy tilted his head to one way watching what she was doing. She looked and saw there weren't many plants near this one. She smiled and put her hands on both sides of the plant her hands glowed a dark purple as she healed the poor plant letting it grow a little more so that it wouldn't break as easily. It was a sprout to a tree._

_She removed the splint and put more of her powers to let it grow tall enough to be noticed and not stepped on. It was a small Sakura tree. But nothing else surrounded it. There was some moss but no flowers of grass surrounded the little tree. She pulled out some seeds and sprinkled them around the base using her powers to add a lush mild dark green grass around it. She let the moss grow a little onto the tree and then she took out some wild flower seeds sprinkling those she let those grow. The sakura tree swayed a little in happiness._

_"H-How did you-__**What are you?**__"_

_"My name is Fenix and as people call me they say I am a demoness… I love plants and my special power helps them grow and heal and in turn they keep me company." She smiled then asked. "What's your name?"_

_"__**None of your busi**__-Zetsu, our name is Zetsu."_

_"How old are you Zetsu-San, Ne?"_

_"__**Why should we tell you?**__ We are 15. __**You have to tell her everything?!**__ She's Nice, Not to mention cute." Fenix blushed at him._

_"My name is Fenix, Ne." she bowed still blushing when she heard her father's voice._

_"Come on now thing we have to go." Zetsu growled a little and his black side looked surprised at his white side, the side that growled._

_"S-Sayonara, Zetsu-San." She waved and he waved back as she ran over to her father. "Hai Chichi-ue?" he snarled and grabbed her fox ear tugging she Yelped in pain as he did a handsign for a teleportation Jutsu the last thing she saw was Zetsu glaring in anger at her father._

"Fenix, Are you… alright?" She looked over at Gaara who was next to her while she jumped he was still riding on his Sand cloud.

"Yeah I'm fine just remembering some things." She said smiling at Gaara. 'I wonder if I will see Zetsu again…' she jumped to the next branch still smiling. At about sunset they stopped for camp. Fenix didn't really like sleeping on the dirt so she summoned some Vines and large leaves for a bed letting the plants know they could go back to their original places when she was done. She left the camp to go out hunting for food. When she returned she had found and caught 5 medium sized rabbits and 2 large pheasants. She returned to camp handing them to Temari to cook.

She then looked around camp and saw Baki-Sensei hovering over a map, Kankuro polishing Crow, his puppet, and Gaara sitting near her sleeping spot she smiled at him and walked over sitting next to Gaara. It still surprised Baki, Temari, and Kankuro that Gaara let her that close to him without killing her.

"You okay Gaara-kun, Ne?" she looked at him worriedly. The circles around his eyes were getting worse and she was worried about her friend.

"I'm fine." He moved his teal eyes to hers and she raised her hand and touched the dark circles.

"These tell me otherwise, Why don't you try and sleep tonight, Ne, I'll keep watch over you. Shukaku-San knows I don't take his crap, Ne!" his lips curved at the sides a little smile forming. She grinned at him and he nodded.

"Alright." Gaara gave in; He knew she could keep Shukaku at bay because he didn't want to hurt Fenix.

"Don't worry Gaara-Kun, Ne! I'll do my best!" She gave thumbs up and closed one eye smiling. Temari called them over saying that everything was cooked and ready to be eaten. Fenix smiled and took her part of the food.

"Itakidamasu, Ne!" she said and started to eat Kankuro, Baki, and Temari said the same not as loud as Fenix and Gaara said his low enough for them to hear but not as loud as everyones. After the meal Gaara had the first watch so that Fenix could sleep some before he slept.


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow, in just like... a day i got 44 view on my story, sadly only a few people actually read all the way to chapter 3, I thank you for that... also a shout out to Anne797t for adding it to your Alerts, and to Sky Hatake for Favoriting it :3 I actually have Chap 4 and 5 already written due to how long ago this was... I... Will TRY to get it to live on. Carry on my wayward Fiiiction~_

* * *

Chapter four:

When his watch was over he walked to Fenix's sleeping spot and brush a stray lock from her face he gently woke her up and she yawned. When she looked up her eyes were hazed and she grabbed onto Gaara's shirt pulling him down onto the makeshift bed startled Gaara fell on top of her his eyes wide she snuggled into his chest and breathed in deep and fell back asleep. He sighed he loved this position but she had to do her watch first.

"Fenix. Wake up…" he shook her and this time she woke fully.

"Huh? Mm… Wha-?" she blinked noticing she was snuggled up to Gaara. "O-Oh! I'm sorry Gaara-kun, Ne!" she moved her hands in an embarrassed frantic wave. He grabbed her hands.

"It's fine." She got up and jumped into a tree to do her watch and he sighed laying on her bed. He begged Shukaku not to come out. In his mind the Tanuki huffed and crossed his paws knowing that Fenix was out there it silently agreed to his plea. 'Bratty pup…' it growled and closed its Black starburst eyes still growling. Gaara then fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Good Shukaku-San is listening to Gaara-Kun this time." Fenix smiled and took out a small seed and let it grow it turned into a Venus Fly trap and she whispered some words turning it into a miniature Zetsu she smiled and jumped to another tree placing the miniature down on the branch she used a finger to pet the green hair and then jumped back to her watch tree. Her eyes moved quickly and after her time was up for watch she woke up Kankuro by sitting on him he groaned and opened his eyes.

"What?" he hissed still tired.

"Your watch." She went over to the grass bed and saw Gaara sleeping Kankuro did too and his eyes widened.

"H-How?"

"Shukaku doesn't want me hurt. So he knows he has to let Gaara sleep while I'm around. And if he comes out I won't tolerate him." Kankuro nodded and jumped into the tree. Fenix climbed onto the bed and fell asleep.

~*~ the next morning ~*~

Fenix slowly woke up when she stretched she felt her hand hit something she blinked and saw she accidentally hit Gaara in the face. She froze.

"Gaara-kun I'm sorry, Ne!" she quickly jumped back and tried to fix her hair which messed up during her sleep. She brushed it out and when Gaara got up rubbing his face she let the plants return to the ground. She apologized again to Gaara and he stopped her and said it was his fault.

"Will you to knock it off!" Kankuro yelled fixing Crow to his back he woke up Baki-Sensei who grabbed Kankuro's arm and flipped the poor Genin who had his eyes wide. Baki, now fully awake, blinked before realizing what he did.

"Eh?" Fenix started to laugh hard and tears streamed from her eyes.

"K-Kankuro… Y-You BAKA!" she fell on the ground from laughing so hard and Temari started to laugh with her. Kankuro growled and brushed himself off standing up stomping over to Fenix. Fenix quickly got up still laughing she ran and jumped onto the tree she placed her miniature on when she went to grab it she saw it wasn't there she blinked and saw instead there was a couple of new seeds waiting for her. She smiled Zetsu saw her place the miniature and left her a gift in return.

The new seeds looked like a new breed of Catnip seeds… if used correctly she could produce a Demon Catnip plant, in the shape of a tiger or other large cat. She smiled and let some of the vines write 'Thank You Zetsu –Fenix' on the trunk in Kanji she then jumped out of the tree when she saw Kankuro and started running towards Konoha with everyone following she laughed and used her demonic speed after a few more hours they reached the large gates of Konoha

"Excuse me! Do you have a pass to be in Konoha?" Fenix looked up and smiled she added Chakra to her feet and ran over to stand in front of the men.

"Yes my team and I are here for the Chuunin exams. Here, Ne." she handed them an off-white paper signed by the Kazekage. They carefully looked it over and smiled at her.

"Very well, welcome to Konoha!" he smiled just as the rest of her team arrived. She jumped over to them grinning at Baki-Sensei and then walked with them.

"Go ahead and explore you gu-" he stopped because they were already gone. Baki then sweat-dropped and proceeded to walked into the village.  
~*~

Fenix grinned and twitched her tail and ears which people tried to avoid. When she heard someone yell.

"Put Konohamura down!" she sighed and teleported to the area noticing the stares she got she looked down and noticed she was standing on Kankuro's shoulders who was holding a kid by the scarf choking him.

"Kankuro Subaku!" she growled and used her claws to scratch through his clothing and leaving marks on his arm. "DOBE NO BAKA, NE!" she yelled and smacked Kankuro on the head. She jumped off him and grabbed the kid and snarled at Kankuro.

"What the hell Fenix?!" he yelled back.

"Do the words 'Keep a low profile' ring a bell in that thick skull of yours, Ne?" she checked the kid and patted him on the back letting him cough she smiled at him. "You okay kid?" he nodded glaring at Kankuro.

"You idiot, Ne, If Gaara-Kun knew you were doing this he would kill you!" she hissed letting the kid go back to his fellow villagers.

"Konohamura!" the younger kids hugged him and they looked at a golden haired boy with bright blue eyes who also had whisker markings on his face and said "Boss why can't you be that cool!" Fenix blinked.

"Me? Cool? The only things I usually got called were: 'Demoness', 'Thing', 'Demon' and 'Creature'. 'Cool' is a new one… I kinda like it, Ne!" she smiled and her ear twitched, hearing a quick paced heartbeat in the nearby trees. "You in the tree, come join us." I grinned at the shock on the boy's face he jumped down.

"How did you know I was there I hid my chakra signature." The boy put on a mask that was much like Gaara's.

"First, I don't track by only Chakra… Second, you need a shower." He grimaced and a pink haired girl screeched at her.

"How dare you tell Sasuke-Kun that! But wait why are you in our village?" she asked pointing to my Hitai-ate around my neck. "You're from Suna…"

"Because, My team and I are here for the Chuunin exams; If you would've paid attention in your studies you might have known that." Fenix smiled innocently and she just continued to be stared at. "What, Ne?"

"Um… Why do you kinda look like a fox?" the boy with Blond hair asked but she just flinched.

"P-Please don't ask… I don't know why, Ne…" The pink haired girl grinned finding my weakness.

"Oh… So you're just a Freaky monster?" Fenix Flinched and her ears flattened.

"D-don't, Ne…" Kankuro and Temari glared at the pink haired girl pure hatred Kankuro reached for Crow and Temari held her fan tightly. Fenix raised a hand stopping them. Her tail sagging, her eyes showed sadness. "Y-You don't know what it's like, Ne… To be hated, to be unloved, to be considered a monster and having no friends because their parents thought you would kill their Children… Do you?" The pink haired girl widened her eyes and the blond boys eyes softened and lowered to the ground.

"N-No I don't…"

"You don't understand the feeling of Emptiness when your own father called you a 'thing' with so much hatred that your soul shattered, Ne… Or when he even tried to kill you, Because of what you are?! Or even when he broke your bones just to keep you inside so that no one would see you so that no one would be little him… YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING, NE!" she yelled tears freely falling from her Green eyes. The flecks of gold shimmered in her tears. Sudden a flurry of sand appeared and out of it came Gaara.

"What is going on here?" He said and that's when he looked at Fenix. His sand flared angrily around him "Let's go." They nodded and Fenix just smiled at him.

"Wait. You who are you?" The dark haired boy asked. Temari turned and pointed to herself.

"Me?" she asked in a flirtatious tone.

"No. The Redhead and the Fox girl." Fenix grimaced and Gaara glared.

"Gaara Subaku."

"Fenix Leingod, Ne, what's your's?"

"Sasuke Uchiha…" he stated and sent a glance Fenix's way that made her shiver for an unknown reason Gaara noticed this and glared at the Uchiha.

"Hiya! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the next Hokage dattebayo!" he said grinning gave a thumbs up.

"I'm Sakur-"

"It's nice to meet you Naruto-San, Sasuke-San, Ne." Fenix interrupted and the pinkett glared. Fenix wiped some stray tears and her tail twitched the group turned to leave Gaara used his sand and gently touched her hand she smiled and her fangs showed. "Arigatou Gaara-Kun, Ne."

Gaara just nodded and they walked to a hotel called _Konoha's Lotus_ It was a medium rate hotel but was still nice. She smiled at the room they shared there were two beds and she was usually comfortable on the floor. And Gaara never slept so the arrangements were okay.

"Ano, Temari-Chan… May I go down to the hot springs, Ne?" Temari bit her lip and nodded knowing it would be nice to relax.

"Sure, I'll come with you." She smiled and the two girls left, Gaara internally sighed_ 'Too kind and helpful for her own good.'_ Gaara sat down and enjoyed his quiet while Kankuro made sure everything was working on Crow.


	5. Chapter 5

_I kinda promised myself i wouldn't post this till i had 7 half way typed oops... well.  
__Thank you Fallen Angel Jessamine Hara for reviewing :D i'm glad you love the story ;-; ily.  
__Also thank you to Fallen Angel Jessamine Hara, Tater. the. psycho. cat, catscats1223 for adding this to your guys' Alerts.  
__I didn't get that many alerts that fast with 'Circle me Nebula' and this is the fastest i've gotten views on a story so far. so lets see if i can keep this up, ne? :D  
_

* * *

Chapter five:

~*~with the girls~*~

Fenix sighed as she slipped into the warm water relaxing her muscles as her tail floated to the top it swished gently "Ah… Temari-Chan, this feels so good, Ne…" Temari grinned at her friend

"Yeah, you're right…"

Temari closed her eyes and sank deeper into the warm water only to be suddenly dunked under she came up sputtering and glared at the perpetrator. Fenix sat back whistling innocently and Sweat-dropped when Temari stood up glaring she then dunked Fenix and 'Fenix' disappeared in a 'poof' of smoke.

"Here… what's wrong Temari-Chan, Ne?" she kicked her legs back and forth smiling before she suddenly saw a hole and an Eye in it she quickly grabbed her towel and glared at the wall  
"PERVERT, NE!" she screamed and jumped over the wall to beat the crap out of the person who peeped. A white long spikey haired man stood there with a nosebleed and a small notebook, she growled and summoned some nearby plants to throw him across Konoha.

"Wow… and I thought you were just a weak fox girl…" Fenix hissed and turned she saw Sasuke.

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke-San. Ne." She bowed a little still clutching her towel and he just stared at her. Fenix felt uncomfortable and, while blushing, jumped back over the wall sighing she went and put her clothing and weapons on. She had a short sword and some throwing daggers, along with shuriken, kunai knives, senbon needles, paper bombs, wire, and more ninja tools including a large stash of soldier pills. She then tied her hair up again thinking it would soon be time for a haircut.

She left Temari alone and left the Hot spring's seeing Sasuke there. She turned a little red and went to go the other way but he grabbed her arm. "Why don't you take a walk with me?"

"Um… No thank you, Ne."

"Some Lunch?"

"No, Ne."

"Just come with me for a bit." Fenix then glared at him, that stuck up sunova…

"I said NO, Ne!" she ripped her arm away from him and stormed down the street Plants shrank away from her angry aura and she sat on a park bench seeing some kids stomping a tree sprout. She growled and ran forward "Stop that! Leave it alone, Ne!" she yelled and they looked at her wide eyed before running she sat down and used her demon chakra to heal the poor tree. She helped it grow so it wouldn't be harmed by their stomping and let some moss grow on the base of the trunk like a small blanket.

"There now, Ne, they can't really harm you anymore." She smiled at the tree gently rubbing it's trunk it was a peach tree and she then stood up touching it one last time and looked over at another tree sensing someone. She saw Golden eyes and what looked to be a flytrap. "Zetsu-San, Ne?" she whispered and then smiled.

She turned and left the tree walking down a street she saw a boy with a puppy. "It's so cute, Ne!" the boy blinked then cockily replied.

"Yeah I know I'm pretty cute!" He rubbed the back of his head and the puppy barked she smiled, fox tail swishing.

"What's your puppy's name, Ne?"

"Akamaru. I'm Kiba Inuzuka by the way!" Fenix smiled when Akamaru jumped down and she knelt to the ground to play with the white and brown puppy.

"Good boy Akamaru… such a sweet puppy, Ne." She then looked up "You two must be really good partners, Ne, his aura is so happy and filled with love!" Kiba smiled.

"Yeah we make a really good team. What's your name?"

"Fenix Leingod, Ne." she smiled and stopped petting Akamaru standing up her ears twitching at his small whines. "Are you going to be in the Chuunin exam's Kiba-San, Ne?" Kiba smiled

"Sure am! Uh oh… I better go so mom doesn't yell at me again for being late. See ya Later Fenix-Chan!" she smiled not many called her 'Fenix-Chan' but close friends and Kazekage-Sama.

"Alright, Ne. Goodbye Kiba-Kun!" she bowed a little and walked back to the hotel entering the room and getting out her Pajama's she quickly changed into them a small blush staining her lightly tanned cheeks she then pulled out one of the Catnip seeds and experimented by having it grow and turning it into a kitten first, then a large house cat, before changing it into a Lion cub, then a Tiger, finally a large Saber tooth tiger she grinned letting the plant return to a seed state.

"Zetsu-San, Arigatou." She smiled and put the seed in her pouch closing it and putting it with her weapons she then noticed the open window she climbed out and onto the roof going up and sitting next to Gaara. "He's not listening is he, Ne?" at his silent sigh she frowned. Lifting her arm up she placed a hand on her bicep a determined look on her face.

"Well, Ne! He better listen or I'll have to… Uhum…" she sweat-dropped rubbing the back of her head nervously "There's not much I can do… Is there, Ne?" she closed her eyes laughing softly.

"There is something you could do Fenix…" Gaara said softly looking at her with his pupiless teal eyes.

"What is it, Ne?"

"Just stay with me… Alright?" he looked at her facial expression softened from his normal hard glare. Fenix smiled softly and sat down close to him.

"Alright, Ne, Gaara-Kun." She sighed softly and closed her eyes leaning against him slowly falling asleep.

Gaara felt his face heat up and he was confused at the sudden emotion he swallowed slightly a small smile reached his lips as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer.

Fenix smiled happily as she walked into the forest to train she found a tree, which had been improperly used for Training, she frowned in displeasure at the burnt branches and deep gouges. "You poor thing… How dare they hurt you, Ne… Your one of the elders in this forest…" she puts her hands to the burnt trunk and started healing, first the gouges then the burnt bark and branches returning the tree to a healed state.

"**I see you've been working more on your gift…** Fenix-Chan." Fenix turned around and smiled at her long time friend.

"Zetsu-San, Ne!" she ran over and hugged the color split man.

"Thank you, for the little gift. Although, we look nothing like it**-Yes, we are much better looking**." Both sides grinned at her. Playfulness filled the white sides eye as he looked at her.

"Hai, Hai…" she giggled and let go sitting on a rock. "How have you two been, Ne?"

"Fine, What about you? **We've seen the Subaku boy… Be careful around him.**"

"I've been good, Ne." She smiled before laughing softly "I knew your black side had a heart!"

"Tch… He only shows it around you. **Special Vixen, aren't you?**" he chuckled slightly and sat down as well.

"Zetsu-San, what a strange cloak you have, Ne… Why red clouds?"

"It's-**Confidential Fen**, sorry…" his white side gave an apologetic look "We're not allowed to tell. **Not our Orders…** If we tell… **We die**." Fenix gasped at this news.

"Wh-Why would someone do that Zetsu-san, Ne! That's not fair!" She growled loudly crossing her legs angrily her tail swishing in her displeasure.

"Calm down Fenix-Chan… **It'll be fine. Besides, we're pretty tough ourselves!** Yes, he's right… We won't go down that easily." Both sides smiled, even if the black sides smile was a small one.

"Fenix!" she heard a voice call out.

"Coming Temari-Chan, Ne!" she looked back at Zetsu "Gomennasai Zetsu-San, I have to go, Ne." She ran over giving Zetsu a quick peck on the cheek before turning and running back a blush stained on her cheeks she reached Temari. "Gomennasai Temari-Chan, I was in the woods, Ne."

"I thought you were talking to someone…" Temari said quizzically.

"I-Iie… I was just praying to Kami-Sama, Ne!" She lied with a slight stutter at the begging. "So what's up, Ne?"

"Oh, Kankuro is taking us out to eat at some Ramen place, come on lets go." She said dragging Fenix with her.

Fenix blinked while being dragged "Oh? To where, Ne?"

"Some Ramen joint." Fenix sighed knowing Kankuro he probably picked the cheapest place. She nodded.

"Alright… Hey Temari?"

"Yeah?"

"STOP DRAGGING ME WILL YA, NE!" she practically Yelled.


End file.
